COSAS DEL PASADO,ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO
by sayitta-hinamori
Summary: una historia de amor que dejo dos angeles en la vida.. acompañen a el capitan de la sexta division en la mision mas importante de su vida..jeje bueno algo loca mi historia pero que se le puede hacer ...espero y sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

holaaaaa!

bueno este es mi segundo fic y espero q les guste y agradezco a mi oka-san Any-chan15 y a mi oba-san MikoBicho-chan por darme animos de subir esta historia n.n

N/A: tal vez les pareca algo raro pero que se le puede hacer a mi loca imaginacion ...

DISCLAIMER: ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni tampoco los de blood+ asi que todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores ... yo solo los utilizo como medio de relajacion XD.

**COSAS DEL PASADO, ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO**

_**17 AÑOS ATRAS ...**_

_**-EN SERIO TENDRAS QUE IRTE- lloraba una mujer joven de unos 20 años...**_

_**-ES MI DEBER...- Contesto un pelinegro- PERO TRATARE DE VOLVER- le dijo a la joven- TE AMO...- y partió**_

_**TIEMPO ACTUAL**_

_**El capitan de la sexta division acababa de recordar el dia en que su corazon se rompio por segunda ocasion, despues de la muerte de hisana el se habia negado a volver a amar mas no**__** contaba con el hecho de que hace casi 18 años lo habian mandado a una mision en el mundo humano, donde conocio a una hermosa joven de cabellera negra azabache,de piel clara y ermosos ojos color chocolate que lo hipnotizaron desde que la vio por primera vez...**_

_**pasado un tiempo se enamoraron y se entregaron el uno al otro pero lamentable fue la noticia de que el tenia que regresar a la SS tanto era el amor que le tenia que le contó el por que de su partida explicandole sobre los shinigamis; lo que ellos no sabian es que nuestro querido capitan le habia dejado un recuerdo, un lazo que los uniria de por vida.**_

_**-CAPITAN- se escucho la voz de su teniente-LO NECESITAN EN LA 1° DIVISION PARA UNA REUNION DE CAPITANES-**_

_**El capitan solo se marchó en camino a la reunion divagando en los recuerdos de su amor en el mundo humano..sin saber que la vida le tenia preparada una gran sorpresa **_

_**EN KARAKURA...**_

_**-NEE-CHAN- una joven de cabello azabache hasta arriba de la cintura y de ojos chocolate llamaba a su hermana menor- RECUERDAS LA DIRECCION ?...**_

_**su hermana solo dio un suspiro-ASI ES...ES POR AHI- dijo una joven de cabellos hasta el hombro y un poco mas claros que los de su hermana señalando una calle a la derecha- VAMOS-**_

_**y asi las dos jovenes se encaminaron hacia su nuevo comienzo, lo que ellas no sabian es que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar...**_

_**BUENO HASTA AQUI JEJE :3 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n por fa dejen review**_

_**HUGS AND KISSES! **_


	2. Chapter 2

hola jeje

bueno quiero agradecer a todas las hermosas personas que me dejaron review y que agregaron mi historia a faviritos jeje :) me hacen muy feliz ^-^

bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el cap 2

**DISCLAIMER: **ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen como tampoco blood+ todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores

**COSAS DEL PASADO, ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO**

¡Nee-chan!-llamo una joven de larga cabellera color azabache-ya me aburri ... ¿falta mucho?le pregunto a su hermana menor

La más joven dio un suspiro y le contestó - ya falta poco ...pronto llegaremos- en eso suena la cancion de LOVERS de opps

-Moshi moshi-contesto la mayor-¡kali!¿cómo estas? ...mmmm. ...no creo ...es ..que... estamos de viaje ...mmmm...no sip ...ok...aja ..yo le digo ...bye-y colgo.

-¿quién era?-preguntó la mas joven

-era kailin queria que asistieramos a la fiesta que dara el proximo sabado - esa fue la respuesta que recibio de su hermana

-entonces continuemos - dijo la menor

_mientras con ichigo y rukia..._

-¡oi ichigo!-lo llamo rukia-ya has pensado en como decirle a mi nii-sama de lo nuestro-

-así es enana-le contesto el fresita ganandose una patada de su ahora novia

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un sonido muy familiar empezo a provenir del celular de Rukia

-¡Ichigo!-

-¡Vamos!-

Al llegar al lugar que indicaba se sorprendieron al ver una inmensa grieta en el cielo de la cual provenian cientos de hollows

-¡Ichigo,qué haremos, son demasiados-dijo la pelinegra partiendo un hollow por la mitad

-¡Getzuga Tenshou!-pronuncio ichigo al liberar un ataque de su espada-no lo se rukia …aaaaah -contesto ya frustrado el pelibaranja

Y en lo que menos esperaban se sintieron dos poderosos riatsus acrcandose

-¡Mizu no sutorippu!- se escucho que una dulce voz lo decia y un liston azul se liberaba acabando con la mitad de los hollows

-¡Fenikkusi no hane!- pronuncio una voz un poco seria y una rafaga de fuego acabo con la otra mitad de hollows

En eso la grieta se cerró y pudieron observar de quienes provenian los ataques, eran dos jovenes que aparentaban unos dieciséis años una de ellas tenia el cabello hasta la cintura de color negro azabache, piel clara y ojos color chocolate, la otra joven tenia el cabello de color negro y segun la luz del sol se reflejaban destellos rojizos y morados, de piel clara y ojos mas claros que los de su hermana, cabe destacar que ella es mas alta ...

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó ichigo y sin responder las jovenes desaparecieron...

-Esto fue raro ... crees que deberiamos ir con Urahara-san-pregunto rukia

-así parece- respondió ichigo

En la tienda de Urahara...

¡Al fin llegamos!-grito emocionada la mayor de las jovenesm

.-habriamos llegado antes de no ser por ese monton de hollows-contesto la menor

-Es cierto ..-la mayor se quedo pensatica- oi Diva esas dos personas... ¿crees que sean shinnigamis?-pregunto la mayor

-así parece Saya- le contesto Diva

-me pregunto si conoceran a nuestro padre-dijo esto ultimo mirando al cielo

En eso alguien abre la puerta de la tienda

-¡Tío kisuke! - dijeron las hermanas antes de correr a abrazar a su antiguo sensei al cual llamaban tio

-¡Diva,Saya! que sorpresa, y ese milagro que nos visitan-comento el rubio del sombbrero

-oi kisuke por que tardas tant...- y la mujer de apariencia felina se quedo en shock al ver a sus ahijadas en frente de ella -¡Diva,Saya!-y corrio a abrazarlasa

-¡tia yoruichi!-dijeron al unisono

-pero mirense , como han crecido, Diva te has cortado el cabello y te queda muy bien, y tu Saya te lo has dejado crecer ,te luse mucho -les dijo mientras les sonreia-pero cuentenme ¿cuando llegaron?-

-esta mañana-contesto Diva,-pero nos entretuvimos con un par de hollows-

-asi que fueron ustedes las que acabaron con ellos-menciono el del sombrero

-asi es respondio saya -pero habian dos shinigamis cuando llegamos

-deben de ser ichigo y rukis-contestaron kisuke y yoruichi al unisono…-Pero pasen y tomemmos un poco de té

Estaban ya sentados tomando el Té cuando se abre la puerta dejando ver a la ya no tan pequeña ururu

-urahara-san, kuchikii y kurosaki-san han venido a visitarlo-expreso la joven de dos colitas

-diles que pasen ururu-y es asi como el fresita y kia-chan entraron a la habitacion donde se encontraban

-kuchiki-san, kurosaki-san pasen por favor -en eso ichigo ve que hay dos personas en esa habitacion a las cuales acababa de ver

-¡ustedes!- dijo ichigo señalando a las hermanas-son las chicas que derrotaron a esos hollows-

Y las mas jovenes solo asintieron ...

**bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoi jeje a las autoras q me dejaron review prometo mandarles un inbox personal a cada una es que aun no se como contestar un review ^-^U jeje y gracias a mis amiwos q comentaron n mi facebook gracias a todos los que han comentado me hacen muy feliz ^-^ y si alguien me quiere agregar al facebook estoi como Sayitta Goldsmith de Hitsugaya solo mandnme un mensaje diciendo q son de fanfiction :) los quiero y cuidense**

**hugs and kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hoooooola ermosas personas que siguen esta loca historia**

**primero que nada, quiero agradecer a mi oka-san Any-chan15, a mi oba-san MikoBicho-Chan,a darisu-chan,a metsfan101,a nessieblack10 y a lovetamaki1 por sus lindos comentarios ...y pa quiero aclarar algunas dudillas mis amiguillas XD**

**1) Saya y Diva si son hijas de Byakuya solo que a peticion de mi mejor amiwa y nee-chan Saya es cinco minutos mayor que Diva**

**2) Diva y Saya no son gemelas sino cuates, aqui en México asi se les llama a los hermanos que a pesar de ser fecundados por el mismo padre y nacer al mismo tiempo no son exactamente iguales , ya que tienen caracteristicas distintas**

**Dejando esto de lado , espero y les guste este cap ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, asi como tampoco blood+ todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores...**

**COSAS DEL PASADO ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO **

-¡Oh!,veo que ya se conocen-exclamo el del sombrero

-Algo asi-contesto Saya-aunque, no como es debido-

-Bueno,bueno-mencionó abanicandose-por eso mo hay problema, Kuchiki-san Kurosaki-san sientense

Así los mencionados se sentaron y Ururu trajó dos vasos de té para los recien llegados, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Rukia decidió hablar.

-Y bien ¿ustedes son shinigamis?-preguntoó observando a las hermanas

-algo así -respondió Diva -nuestra madre era una humana con capacidad de ver almas,y nuestro padre un shinigami

-¿y cuales son sus nombres?-preguntó Ichigo

-me llamo Diva Goldsmith-

-y yo soy Saya Goldsmith-contestó la otra joven- gusto en conocerlos ^-^, y... ¿cuál es el suyo?-

-Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Kuchiki Rukia-

-dijiste que tu padre era un shinigami ¿Podriamos conocer su nombre?- en eso el semblante de Saya pasó a uno triste

-pues veras, ...nosotras no sabemos el nombre de nuestro padre -le contestó Diva-nuestra madre solo nos contó que era un shinigami, mas especifico un capitan-

-Ya veo-en eso a Rukia le vino a la mente algo que la alarmo-¡¿su madre sabía de los shinigamis?¿cómo se entero?

-nuestro padre se lo conto-dijo Saya- es una linda historia ¿quieren escucharla?-ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Ichigo y Rukia, Saya continuó

-veran, hace diecisiete años nuestra madre descubrió que podia ver espíritus,un día estaba paseando en el parque cuando vio a una creatura de máscara blanca acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ella, en ese momento pensoó que moriría y cerró sus ojos pero al abrirlos se encontró con un hombre el cual sostenia una madre le dio las graciasy se pusieron a conversar, pasó el tiempo y despues de unos meses de relacion se entregaron el uno al otro. Un mes despues nuestro padre citó a nuestra mamdre en el parque donde se conocieron y el le dió la noticia de que tenía que marcharse,pero antes de irse le contó todo sobre los shinigamis; dos semanas despues de que el se fue nuestra madre se enteró de que estaba embarazada, y aquí estamos -finalizó su relato

-¿y su madre donde está?-preguntó el fresita

-ella murió hace tres años-contestó Diva

-lo siento

-¿y como obtuvieron sus poderes de shinigami-preguntó Rukia?

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte carcajada por parte de la mujer gato

-preferimos no hablar de eso-dijeronal mismo tiempo las hermanas

-vamos chicas , es algo muy gracioso-menciono Urahara

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron con una cara que solo expresaba una cosa _Curiosidad_

-yo conocí a la madre de Saya y Diva , -esta vez habló Yoruichi-y conozco a su padre, solo que ella me hizó prometer que no diría nada-hizo una pausa y continuo-Un dia me habló muy preocupada ya que me dijó que Saya había inundado el baño y posteriormente el segundo piso de la casa y Diva había carbonizado la cocina-finalizó con una sonrisa

_~Flash back~_

_-¡Saya!-se escuchó una dulce voz-ya es hora de que te des un baño-_

_-¡si mami!-contesto una niña de unos siete años de cabello color azabache recogido en dos tiernas colitas y de unos ojos color chocolate_

_-Diva ¿me ayudaras a cocinar?-le preguntó a su hija menor_

_-¡si mami!-contestó una niña un poquito mas alta que su hermana, su cabello castaño estaba recogido con un liston rojo, sus ojos son mas claros que los de su hermana_

_-ahora vuelvo linda, voy por el chocolate que deje en la mesa-dijo mientras salía, al regresar encontró la cocina totalmente quemada-¡¿Qué pasó?-_

_-no lo se mami, yo solo prendí el horno y de repente ¡BOOM!-le respondió con naturalidad_

_-¿Cómo que boom?-_

_-si mira yo prendi el horno y un poco de fuego se extendió a mi mano y ¡no me queme!, luego luego movi mi otra mano y se hizó más y más y más grande y luego ¡Boom!-_

_Su madre solo la observó y llegó a la conclusion que temía, sus hijas poseían habilidades de shinigami, en eso se escucha una risa infantil y ella y Diva se asoman a la escalera y ven que el agua caía a modo de cascada , las dos corrieron hacia arriba y entraron al baño donde vieron a Saya haciendo figuras con el agua._

_-¡Onee-chan!¿tu tambien?-le pregunto diva a su hermana_

_-¡mira nee-chan!¡mira mami!-dijó la pequeña Saya mientras formaba una mariposa_

_-¡pero qué paso!-fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar su madre_

_-no lo se -contesto la pequeña sonriendo-solo me metí a la tina y puse una cancion ,me imagine un conejito y se formo con el agua y luego empezó a salir mucha mas agua y seguí haciendo figuritas -_

_Su madre solo dió un suspiro y las mandó a su habitacion, ya que confirmó que estaban dormidas le llamó por teléfono a la unica persona que podría ayudarla_

_-¿moshi,moshi?-contestaron del otro lado _

_-¡yoruichi-san! necesito tu ayuda... es sobre las niñas-_

_-¡yuni-chan!¡que sorpresa!¿pero que paso?-_

_-Es una laaaaarga historia-_

_~End Flash Back~_

-Como ven es algo un poco gracioso-menciono saya

-ni que lo digas- contestó Diva- poco despues la tia Yoruichi y el tío Urahara nos entrenaron, y gracias a ellos obtuvimos nuestras Zanpakutous-

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que Rukia preguntó

-¿y han pensado... en ir a la sociedad de almas y buscar a su padre?- .…

**bueno hasta aqui el cap **

**espero les haya gustado**

**hugs and kisses ! ^-^**

**por fis regalenme un review, ayuda a mi cabezita con la inspiracion :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**olaaaaaaa mundoooooo**

**bueno quiero agradecer a todos los q leen esta historia :) y pido disculpas por haber tardado un "poquito" (*se esconde tras su escudo de hamtaro*)**

**Nee-chan!, Haruhi! no me maten 9.9 **

**sin mas que decir los dejo leer **

**DISCLAIMER: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen asi como tampoco low de Blood+ todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores **

**COSAS DEL PASADO, ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO**

-en realidad, yo si lo e pensado-respondio la mayor de las hermanas-aunque debo admitir que tengo el temor de que si encontramos a nuestro padre, el nos rechaze -

-y , por que no vienen con migo a la Sociedad de Almas- mencionó Rukia-yo tengo que regresar mañana a reportar unas anormalidades que han avido en Karakura

-Mmmmm... no lo se-contesto Diva

-vamos nee-chan, por favor- le suplico Saya con ojitos de cachorro-

Diva solo dio un suspiro y finalmente aceptó-!esta bien!-

-Kuchiki-san, dijiste que habia anormalidades-pregunto Urahara

-asi es, verá han estado apareciendo mas hollows que de costumbre y la grieta que se habrio hoy , tambien es muy extraño-concluyó la Kuchiki

-Ya veo, entonces tendre tido listo para mañana-

-Kuchiki-san- llamó Yoruichi-crees que pueda acompañarlos mañana?, asi de paso podre conversar un rato con Soi-chan-

-¡claro que puede Yoruichi-san!-respondio Rukia

-Bien es hora de irnos enana-mencionó Ichigo viendo lo tarde que era

-¡A quien le dices enana,idiota!-le contesto Rukia dandole una patada

Después de esa pequeña y rara despedida para las hermanas todos se fueron a dormir , Saya y Diva se quedaron en una habitacion que Kisuke les dió...

-¿No puedes dormir?-le preguntó Diva a su hermana ya que la vio sentada en la ventana que tenia la recámara

-en cierta forma-le contestó su hermana- siento que mañana será un dia en el que todo cambiará-

-Tranquila ohanoko-le respondió Diva-¿por que no llamasa Sui-chan?, tal vez así te sientas mas tranquila -

-¡Tienes razón!-la joven cerró sus ojos y aparecio delante de ella una especie de perro-conejo de color café claro y tenia pelaje color beige en su cuello-Sui-chan, ¿puedes dormir conmigo hoy?

El animalito solo se acurruco en sus brazos y Saya se recosto en el futón que estaba al lado de su ermana.

Pasaron las horas y a la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para partir.

-bien , Saya Diva ¿estan listas-? -preguntó Rukia y ante la respuesta afirmativa de las hermanas partieron a la SS

_Mientras en la sociedad de almas..._

-Capitán-llamó Renji al capitán de la sexta-habrá una reunión de capitanes y tenientes en diez minutos, al parecer se han presentado anomalias en el mundo humano-

Byakuya sólo le dió una mirada seria a Renji y partieron a la primera division..

-Bienvenidas a la Sociedad de almas- pronunció Rukia en el momento en que llegaron - tenemos que ir con el cápitan comandante a reportar las anomalias y dar a conocer que existen otros shinnigamis en el mundo humano-

Y asi caminaron hasta llegar a la primera división,Rukia e Ichigo entraron primero ya que este ultimo era Capitan de la quinta division y Rukia debia reportar los ultimos acontecimientos, mientras las jovenes se quedaron con Yoruichi

-Bien sou-taicho-pronuncio el comandante Yamammoto-¿cuál es su reporte?-

-Estos ultimos dias a habido gran actividad de hollows, pero el suceso mas extraño es que el dia de ayer se abrió una grieta de la cual empezaron a salir cientos de hollows- finalizó su relato Rukia-

-ya veo-contestó Yamammoto-Y los han enfrentado sols -preguntó

-No-contestó Rukia-eso es otro de los motivos por el cual hemos venido de inmediato, recibimos la ayuda de dos jovenes que para sorpresa nuestra son shinnigamis-concluyó la Kuchiki menir

-esta segura de eso teniente-preguntó el anciano

-si, ellas estan esperando afuera de esta sala junto a Yoruichi Shihoin-respondió Rukia

-Bien, haganlas pasar-ordenó el capitan-todas las divisiones pueden retirarse, excepto el capitan de la quinta y la teniente Kuchiki-

Todos obedecieron las ordenes y ya que todos salieron el comandante dio la orden

-Haganlas pasar-

**saya/yo: **bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy ^-^

**haruhi: **¿cuando voy a salir yo?

**saya/yo: **pronto amiga,pronto :)

**haruhi: **eso me llevas diciendo desde hace dos capitulos -.-"

**saya/yo: **y lo seguire diciendo por otros tres ^-^

**haruhi: **jummm -.-

**saya/yo: **grax por leer, cuidense, los quiero

**hugs and kisses! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola ermosas personas que siguen esta loca historia ^-^ , quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan review, muchas grax oka-san Any-chan15, oba-dan MikoBicho-chan, lovetamaki y a mi nee-chan Diva tqm nani :) también agradezco a mi amiwa haruhi por ayudarme en mis planes de dominar al mundo muajajajaja :3 sin mas que decir los dejo leer n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen asi como tampoco los de Blood+ todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores**

**COSAS DEL PASADO, ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO**

Las hermanas pasaron a la sala donde se encontraban el comandante junto a Ichigo y Rukia

-Me han informado que ustedes poseen poderes de shinnigami-habló Yamammoto- ¿cómo es que los obtuvieron?-

Diva y Saya le empezaron a relatar la historia y el capitan comandante tomo una decisión...

-Bien, por lo que me han contado, tienen potencual para ocupar un puesto de alto rango, ¿Quéles pareceriaser un shinnigami oficial y hacer una prueba para ello?-

-Etto... no lo se-mencionó Saya- nosotros casi nunca usamos nuestras habilidades de shinnigami , sólo las utilizamos cuando hay una emergencia -

-ya veo,...pero sería de gran ayuda saber que tan desarrolladas estan sus habilidades; ademas de que podrían desempeñar un puesto aqui en la SS-

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Diva habló

-esta buen-en eso mira a Saya y esta acuente con la cabeza-aceptamos realizar la prueba-

El comandante sonrío-el dia de mañana realizaran la prueba de combate con espadas, ¿estan de acuerdoo?-

-si-

-muy bien, teniente Kuchiki,¿las jocenes podrian hospedarse en su residencia durante estos días?- le pregunto a la Kuchiki

-por supuesto, no creo que mi nii-sama tenga algun problema-

-entonces señoritas-observo a las hermanas-se hispedaran en la mansion Kuchiki y el dia de mañana les espero a primera hora para realizar la prueba-

-por favor siganme-les dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

- y una cosa más-llamó Yamamoto- que nadie más se entere de que les será realizada esta prueba

Los presentes en la reunion salierin y encontraron a Yoruichi que los esperaba

-bien, yo me retiro-conento Ichigo-iré a mi division-y despues de darle un fugaz beso a Rukia desaparecio

-¿y como les fue?-preguntó Yoruichi-

-bien-habló Saya-al menos eso creó-

-nos haran una prueba mañana-dijo con seriedad Diva-y nos quedaremos en la mansion Kuchiki-

Ante la respuesta Yoruichi sonrió para sus adentros, _"si que la vida puede dar muchos giros"_ pensó, y asi emprendieron camino a la mansion Kuchiki.

-Kuchiki-san -llamó Saya ¿crees que haya algun problema por quedarnos en tu casa?-

-claro que no Saya-respondió- y por favor solo llamame Rukia ¿si?-

-de acuerdo ...Rukia-contesto con una expresion feliz

-Bien hemos llegado-

- es...-

-···hermoso-artícularon las hermanas al ver los jardines de la mansion

-vamos chicas entremos-

Y asi entraron a la mansion

-en seguida vuelvo-habló Rukia-sientanse comodas

_En otra habitacion.._

-nii-sama-se escucho de afuera de la habitacion

-pasa-respondió el noble-¿qué sucede Rukia?-

nii-sama, el capitan Yamammoto a pedido que alojemos a las shinnigamis que mencioné durante la reunion aqui en la mansion-

esta darle las habitaciones que estan continuas a la tuya-

-¡hai!.contestó alegre la menor-por cierto, Yoruichi-san a venido a visitarte-

-vamos-y ambos partieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las huespedes

En eso entran a la sala y Byakuya observa a dos jovenes que no parecen tener más de dieciseis años y extrañamente le parecieron familiares...

¡Byakuya-boy!¡cuanto tiempo!-exclamó Yoruichi

El noble solo le lanzó una mirada asecina

-gusto en conocerlo -habló la menor de las hermanas - mi nombre es Diva, Diva Goldsmith-

- y yo soy Saya Goldsmith - habló la mayor haciendo una reverencia - gracias por recibirnos en su hogar - le dijó dedicandole una tierna sonrisa

En ese momento el mundo de Byakuya se detuvo en seco, esas jovenes tenian el mismo apellido que..., y ademas esa sonrisa, esa solo la había visto en ella, en ...

**bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy -^-^ se que es corto pero es quw mi cerebro aun no se recupera de la ultima clase de matematiks - y prometo contestar los reviews en mensajes es q uktimamente no e tenido internet -.-"**

**sayounara**

**hugs and kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ooooooolaaaa gente hermosa que sigue leyendo esta historia ^-^**

**quiero agradecer por sus reviews jeje y prometo contestarlos pronto y perdon si tardo en responder o actualizar pero la escuela me absorbe todo mi tiempo lobre u.u de por si antes no tenia mucho tiempo que digamos, sumenle estar en tu ultimo año de secundaria y los examenes de matematiks los cuales nunk nos explikn -.-" **

**sin mas por el momento los dejo leer **

**DISCLAIMER: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen así como tampoco los de Blood+ todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores :)**

**COSAS DEL PASADO, ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO**

-igual, un gusto en conocerlas-dicho esto el noble salió de la habitación-

-¿a caso dije algo malo?-preguntó Saya

-No te preocupes, el es asi-

-Etto...Rukia-llamó Diva- ¿podemos materializar nuestras zanpakutous aqui?-

-¡claro!-

En eso aparecen una linda gatita y un perro-conejo

-ella es Sui-chan-habló Saya refiriendose al perro-conejo, esta es de color café claro y posee largas orejas parecidas a las de un conejo, el pelaje de su cuello es beige al igual que la punta de sus orejas y y su cola.

-y ellas es Sai-chan-habló Diva refiriendose a la gatita, esta era de color blanco y posee dos colas, la punta de sus orejas y colas es de color negro al igual que la parte inferior de sus patas.

Despues de cenar todos fueron a dormir...

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Se encontraban en el 1' escuadron el capitan Zaraki Kenpachi y el capitan de la 5 Ichigo Kurosaki junto a las hermanas y Yoruichi

-se les a solicitado su prescencia con el motivo de probar las habilidades de las jovenes

-eso quiere decir que tendremos una batalla-afirmó Kenpachi con una sonrisa-

-esta prueba se llevará acabo en el campo de entrenamiento del primer escuadron y las batallas serann de la siguiente manera, Kurosaki Ichigo vs. Goldsmith Diva y Zaraki Kenpachi vs, Goldsmith Saya

-con todo respeto capitan Yamammoto-intervino Ichigo-no pienso pelear contra una chica-esto ultimo lo dijo un poco avergonzado

-entonces , primero irán el capitan Zaraki y la srita. Saya

-A ver si entendí-interrumpió Yoruichi-¿mis sobrinas van a enfrentar a Zaraki y a Ichigo?-en eso sacó una videocamara de quien sabe donde-esto va al facebook de la AMS-

-Ey tu niña-llamó Zaraki- a pelear!

-suerte onee-chan-le dijo su hermana antes de ir a sentarse a unas gradas

Saya llamó a su espada, la cual estaba en forma de un collar con un dije en forma de una luna con un copo de nieve con gemas azules,y este se convirtió en una katana.

Y asi comenzaron, chocaban espadas pero el capitan comenzaba a desesperarse ya que la joven de largos cabellos solo esquibaba sus ataques como si bailara., esto lo cansó y lanzó un ataque el cual la chica esquivó pero recibió un corte en su mejilla..

-Deja de bailar y pelea insecto-le gritó Zaraki-

-_¿cómo me ha llamado?-_pensó Saya, en eso sintió un liquido correr por su mejilla-_esta me las paga_

-Baila_ "Suiren Aoi"_(1)-invocó a su zanpakutou-"_mizu no sutorippu_"(2)-y su espada se concirtió en un liston blanco con una empuñadura de plata que tenia mariposas incrustadas al rededor del mango, agitó elvliston y este aumento su largo y destruyo todo a su paso. este ataque logró dañar al oponente de la joven.

-¿esta bien Sr,?-le preguntó al capitan ya que le habia realizado una gran cortada en si brazo derecho-

-deja de hablar y pelea mocosa-o-¿o eres demasiado debil para luchar contra mí?-lo que el no sabía era que estaba haciendo enojar DEMASIADO a la chica-tu y tu hermana son unas debiluchas que no merecen ser llamadas shinnigamis.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que una gran cantidad de reatsu se empezó a concentrar en donde se encontraba Saya, la cual tenia su cabello ondeando y sus ojos pasaron de ser color chocolate a un color dorado..

-no vuelvas a hablar asi de mi hermana o de mi ENTENDIDO-Le gritó Saya-"_Shapuyuri_" (3)-

Y eso fue lo ultimo que Zaraki escuchó ya que fue atacado por petalos de color turquesa los cuales le hicieron graves heridas en su cuerpo,cayendo inconciente al suelo

-la srita. Goldsmith gana-anunció el comandante aun sin creerlo no solo por el hecho de que esa joven havia vencido a uno de los capitanes mas fuertes del sereitei sibo que tambien utilizo un ataque identico a los del capitan Kuchiki-

-este video va a los momentos memorables de la SS- gritó Yoruichi desde las gradas-

Saya observó a su hermana y caminó hacia ella

-es tu turno nee-chan-le dijó con una sonrisa-suerte

-ahora Kurosaki Ichigo, Goldsmith Diva... -los llamó el comandante-es su turno

-esto sera interesante-habló la menor de las hernanas..."_espero controlarme esta vez_" pensó

**Bien hasta aqui el cap de hoy jeje nos vemos y perdonen mi horrografía ^-^ los quiero**

aqui unas aclaraciones...

"_**Suiren Aoi**_": significa "lirio acuatico azul"

"_**mizu no sutorippu**_" significa "liston de agua"

"_**shapuyuri**_" significa "lirios cortantes"

**por fis dejen review :3**

**hugs and kisses! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa muuundooooo jejeejejejeje lamento la demora pero digamos q tuve una peqeña crisis de autor jejejejejejejeje en fin hay dos noticias,**

**Perdi la libreta donde tenia los ataques de algunos personajes incluyendo a las hermanas goldsmith y tuve qe hacer algunos pequeños cambios jeje asi que la prueba de diva se suspende hasta el proximo cap, a cambio hoy tendremos la aparicion de un personaje muy querido y se llama … Haruhi *aplausos* si asi es fati , al fin te toca salir xD**

**Y la segunda noticia es que no se cuanto tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo ya que ahora tengo que ir a buscar a mi nee-chan Diva para solucionar lo de los ataques u.u **

**Sin mas que decir , ¡a leeeeer!**

**DISCLAIMER: ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen asi como tampoco los de BLOOD+ todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. COSAS DEL PASADO ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Que mal que se tuvo que suspender tu prueba Diva-chan - hablo Yoruichi mientras caminaba junto con las hermanas por los pasillos de la segunda division .

- La verdad a mi me agrado la idea, ya que no estaba segura de si podria controlarme – respondio la mencionada –

- ¿aun te preocupa lo de tus habilidades oscuras? – pregunto la mayor de las hermanas –

- algo asi –

Mientras seguían caminando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la oficina principal y después de eso lo unico qe lograron ver fue a un hombre de gran tamaño, ser perseguido por una mujer de cabello negro sujeto en dos extrañas ¿trenzas? , y tras de ellas una joven de cabellos castaños que para su mala suerte se tropezo con Saya la cual por inercia tomo el brazo de su hermana llevandolas a una gran caida.

- lo lamento en serio- se disculpo la otra shinnigami provocando la risa de la mayor de las goldsmith –

-eso es lo mas divertido qe nos ha pasado desde que llegamos wiii otra vez, - comento una risueña Saya

- etto … onee-chan …..¿ te puedes bajar de mi espalda? – le pidio su hermana algo adolorida-

- hai – obedecio ayudando a su hermana a levantarse y a la shinnigami qe habia quedado bajo ellas –

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntaron ambas –

- lamento lo que paso , suelo ser algo torpe – se disculpo la shinnigami

- no te preocupes, etto … ¿cual es tu nombre? – pregunto Diva

- mi nombre es Haruhi – ella es alta, de cabellos castaños con mechas doradas , ojos color miel , y lleva su uniforme de shinigami solo qe su cabello esta recogido hacia atrás con una vallerina blanca- ¿y el suyol?

- yo soy Diva, ella es mi hermana Saya y ella nuestra tia Yoruichi – contesto a

la pregunta señalando a las nombradas

- oo …. Un gusto en conocerlas, ¿son nuevas en el seireitei? – les pregunto

- nosotras si – hablo Saya – pero la tia Yoruichi ya habia estado aquí

- Haruhi – la llamo la mujer felina – ¿crees que podrias mostrarles el resto de las divisiones a las chicas?

- claro – asintió feliz

-chicas las veo en la mansion Kuchiki, tengo asuntos por resolver – y seguidamente desaparecio

- bien , empecemos –

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En la mansion Kuchiki .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado observando los hermosos arboles de cerezo que adornaban los jardines, este recordaba lo que alguna vez fueron los momentos mas felices de su vida, junto a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y destellos rojizos, a quien aunque quisiera , no podria olvidar….

- Yuuna, sera posible que…. – susurro antes de ponerse de pie y entrar a la mansion-

- Hey Byakuya, aquí estoy, de que querias que hablaramos – anuncio su llegada la ojidorada-

- ambos sabemos de que es Yoruichi – hablo con un tono frio el pelinegro – esas niñas, ¿son las hijas de Yuuna no es asi? – pregunto con temor de oir la respuesta.

- asi es byakuya-boy, Saya y Diva son las hijas de Yuuna – respondio la Shihoin

- Ya veo, asi que , Yuuna se caso y rehizo su vida – respondio con un tono neutro, pero por dentro sentia que un dolor tan grande que ser atacado por mas de mil ceros era un juego de niños-

-¡ te equivocas Byakuya! – exclamo Yoruichi poniendose de pie – Yuuna no se caso, ella solo tuvo una pareja en su vida, y ese es el padre de sus hijas – eso ilumino el interior del Kuchiki, eso lo hacia feliz, entonces el habia sido el unico hombre en la vida de Yuuna , y en ese momento sintio que el mundo estaba de cabeza, no podria ser, ¿o si?, si el fue el unico hombre que estuvo con Yuuna eso quiere decir quee….

- me estas diciendo que esas niñas son mis ….. – intento hablar el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por la otra persona en la habitación –

- eso respondemelo tu a mi e Byakuya – comento con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – ¿hay alguna posibilidad para eso? – o vaya que Yoruichi estaba disfrutando esos momentos , decearia tener una camara y poder tomarle una foto a "el gran lider del clan Kuchiki" pero ya era tiempo de que la verdad fuera revelada, - asi es , ellas son tus hijas –

-¿Qué?! – reacciono muy alterado el capitan- ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo asi durante tantos años? – el capitan de la sexta era conocido por su serenidad, pero de lla no quedaba absolutamente nada en estos momentos - y ensima, fue tan cobarde como para no venir ella y decirmelo – y un sonoro ruido se escucho en la habitación, ya que Yoruichi lo habia golpeado en su mejilla.

- no te atrevas a llamar a Yuuna de esa maner, ella siempre te espero, ella seguia creyendo que regresarias por ella y por sus hijas pero nunca fue asi , pero nunca perdio las esperanzas , ni aun en su lecho de muerte – eso no lo vio venir, Yuuna, su amor , estaba muerta , y el se sentia un imbecil por no haber estado con ella .

- ¿c – como paso? –se atrevio a preguntar-

- antes de morir , ella me dio esto para ti, me dijo que te la diera cuando conocieras a Saya y a Diva – le extendio un sobre blanco – después de leer la carta debes darme la respuesta a la pregunta que en ella te hace – y sin mas la mujer de orbes dorados salio de la habitacion

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar …._

- corre Ichigo , corre! – fue el grito de un pelirojo que se encontraba corriendo por su vida junto a un pelinaranjo conocido por todos –

-agh! no estariamos en esta situación si no fuera por tu culpa cabeza de piña – le grito el ojimiel mientras seguían corriendo, pero de pronto el shinnigami sustituto se detuvo y empuño su espada – ya estuvo bueno, Getsuga tensh…-pero no pudo terminar su ataque ya que frente a el una especie de lobo azul con listones blancos como cola y unos dientes muy filosos venia de lleno frente a el, y junto a este un tigre con cadenas alrededor de su cuello y todo su cuerpo - corre renji esta me las pagas – y asi siguieron corriendo y tratar de salvar su alma-

- etto …. Diva, Haruhi , ¿no creen que deberiamos detener a Sui-chan y a kaze-chan? – pregunto la mayor de las mellizas –

- te diria que si pero ellos se lo buscaro – respondio Haruhi –

- es cierto ohanoko – opino Diva – mira que llamar ratas a esas dos , ahhhh….. solo espero que no se los coman – finalizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – por que no mejor vamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre

- de acuerdo, vamos, ¿quieres venir Haruhi? – le pregunto la de orbes chocolate-

- si, si no hay ningun problema en ello –

Y asi las tres amigas se dirigieron hacia la mansion, sin esperar lo que se les venia en un futuro…..

**Wiiii ya termino el cap , ahi esta Fati ya saliste, quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen apoyando con esta historia , gracias por sus reviews que me motivan a seguir con la historia , para la proxima les dejo la batalla de Ichigo vs Diva n.n Ichigo sufrira muajajajajjajajja ok no**

**Bien me retiro miren que llevo seis horas pegada a la pc y Wa ya mi duele mi cabecita, los quiero !**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**

**¿Me regalan un review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hooolaaa gente bien pues debido a algunos conflictos que tuve e decidido seguir la historia sola u.u , bien puuuess aquí esta el new cap de este fic espero les guste, tratare de actualizar mas rápido ya que tengo vacaciones muuuy largas , los quieeeerooo y gracias por sus reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen, asi ni los de Blood+ todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- COSAS DEL PASADO ESPERANZA DEL FUTURO .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En la mansión Kuchiki….._

**Querido Byakuya:**

**Si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que ya he muerto y has conocido a Saya y a Diva, veras la razón por la cual nunca te dije que estaba embarazada es porque yo no lo sabia, un mes después de que te fuiste comencé a sentirme mal, y decidí ir al médico, no te imaginas la alegría que sentí cuando supe que estaba embarazada del hombre al que mas amaba ,quien no solo me había dejado un recuerdo , sino dos, mi padre al principio se mostro frio, pero después me apoyo en todo; los años pasaron y las niñas crecieron, cuando desarrollaron sus habilidades de shinnigami recurrí a Yoruichi-san para que las ayudara a controlarlas.**

**Siempre espere tu regreso, y lamento no estar presente para decírtelo a la cara, ya que me han detectado una enfermedad terminal, eso me hizo reflexionar sobre algunas situaciones, como el hecho de que mi padre no esta muy de acuerdo en que las niñas tengan esas habilidades.**

**He de decirte que no estas obligado a responder por ellas, esa fue una razón mas por la cual decidi no buscarte, las niñas no saben que eres su padre, y si no quieres tener ninguna relación con ellas lo entenderé, tienes la opción de elegir entre reconocerlas, o simplemente seguir con tu vida;pero quiero aclarar que reconocerlas implica a que lleven tu apellido y sean presentadas como tal, no quiero que mis hijas permanezcan escondidas como si fueran tú vergüenza; ya que lo hayas decidido deberas darle una respuesta a Yoruichi-san, ella sabra que hacer.**

**Espero me algún dia me perdones por ocultarte algo de esta magnitud.**

**ATTE: Yuuna G.**

El pelinegro que se encontraba leyendo la carta arrugo el papel mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Asi que es cierto – logro articular – asi que son mis hijas… 

Veo que ya la has leído –hablo una pelimorada que entro a la habitación con una caja blanca en sus manos- y dime,¿ qué piensas hacer?- 

Ellas pertenecen al clan Kuchiki , y son mis hijas – ante la respuesta Yoruichi solo sonrió y le entrego la caja – Yuuna me pidió que te entregará esto,claro, si tu respuesta era afirmativa,ella dijo que te ayudaría. 

Gracias – fue lo único que pronunció – 

¿Piensas decirle a alguien más sobre esto? – 

Si, la primera será Rukia - 

Muy bien, de hecho ella nos esta esperando , le dije que preparará algunas cosa, que tendrías algo importante que decirle, no me mires así – hablo ante la mirada que le lanzaba Byakuya – ambos sabemos que a pesar de no mostrar nada por fuera por dentro te mueres por presumir que tienes dos hermosas hijas,yo sabia que no podrías negarlas –

Y asi se encaminaron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Rukia.

_Con Rukia….._

Oye enana ,¿por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó un Ichigo con vendas en los brazos y una bandita en la nariz- 

Por que te salve de morir en manos de un lobo y me debías ese favor- contestó una autoritaria Rukia –y no me digas enana 

Pero Rukia, si no mal recuerdo no soy muy bien recibido aquí, oye, ¿desde cuándo tienes un DVD y una TV en el seireitei? –

Regalo de Urahara-sama –

En eso la puerta se abre y por ella entran el líder de los Kuchiki y la mujer de mirada felina.

¿qué hace kurosaki aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro 

El te ayudará en algunas cosas que necesitas saber- fue la simple respuesta de la Shihoin 

¿sucede algo nii-sama? – preguntó rukia- 

Rukia hay algo que tengo que decirte..- y asi comenzó su relato el mayor de los Kuchik 

¿QUEEEEEEÉ? –fue el grito del naranjito- 

Asi es Kurosaki- 

SOY TIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –esta vez fue el turno de Rukia- pero nii-sama, ¿dónde están ellas?- 

Tanto Ichigo como tu las conocen ya- habló Yoruichi – las hijas de Byakuya son Saya y Diva, y debido a que Byakuya se perdió la vida de sus hijas, Yuuna le dejo este pequeño regalo, es toda la vida de esas dos pequeñas traviesas en estos videos, ¿podrías ponerlos? - 

HAI! –

Y asi los cuatro observaron la pantalla, donde una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y rojizo salía sentada con dos bebés en los brazos.

hola byakuya, este video lo realizo con la esperanza de que en un futuro puedas verlo, quiero presentarte a dos personitas, ella es Diva, ella es muy tranquila y muy reservada, casi nunca llora,ella tiene tus ojos,y mi cabello al parecer , ella es Saya, es la mayor, y es muy alegre, tiene mi color de ojos, y siempre esta tratando de descubrir las cosas que tiene a su alrededor, ellas son tus hijas- acomoda a las niñas en una cuna y la cámara las muestra durmiendo- 

las niñas ya tienen tres años y a pesar de su corta edad son muy inteligentes y despiertas, Diva tiene tu carácter, siempre esta seria y solo sonríe cuando juega con su hermana o con migo, a pesar de ser la menor le gusta "proteger" a su hermana – la camára muestra a una niña con un vestido rojo tratando de auyentar un gato ,que al parecer había asustado a otra pequeña de vestido rosa- Saya es muy diferente a Diva, ella siempre esta sonriendo, pero suele ser muy asustadiza, quiere comerse el mundo con su mirada,y nunca se despega de su hermana. –

Las escenas fueron cambiando y en ellas se mostraba a unas Diva y Saya de diferentes edades, realizando distintas actividads, mientras Byakuya veía esto, se daba cuenta de lo distintas que eran sus hijas, pero que a pesar de eso ambas se querían y daban todo por la otra.

El no sabía como ser padre pero de algo estaba seguro,lo intentaría….

_Mientras tanto con las hermanas….._

lastima que Haruhi se tuvo que ir – hablaba Saya mientras caminaban con su zanpakutou materializada – Sui-chan no debiste de actuar asi, asustaste a Ichigo y a ese chico pelirojo, 

nee-chan Ichigo se lo merecía – le contestaba Diva - ¿Qué te sucede ohanoko? Te noto algo extraña- 

no lo se, nee-chan, solo que siento que algo no esta bien, que cosas importantes pasaran pero, no se como explicarlo,mira, la luna esta mas brillante de lo normal- en eso los ojos de Saya se vuelven dorados- 

oye ohanoko,lamento decepcionarte pero aquí no podemos hacer una carrera – contestó Diva 

moou esta bien – hizo un puchero y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad- tengo hambre –comentó sonriendo – 

eres un caso onee-chan – y ambas hermanas siguieron su camino 

**Eso es todo por hoy jeje los kieeeroooooo cuídense muuuxooo y felices fiestas!**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**

**ME REGALAN UN REVIEW? 9.9**


End file.
